4039
by Nick Gates-Fire and Robber
Summary: "After a brutal run in a place called Beldurra, and multiple mental, and emotional breakdowns on Nick's part seeing them dying, and coming back was a lot to take on his already damaged mind. Now rescued and their not coming back ghosts of the past hunt his every move and making it harder to put the past behind the ex-conman that he'd forgotten because of all the testing."Nellis


**4039**

 **Niks – Dutch - Nothing**

 **Beldurra 2 –** _ **After Rescue – First run**_

 _ **Alive**_

 _ **Nick*Me**_

 _ **Dead**_

 _ **Coach**_

 _ **Ellis**_

 _ **Rochelle*Yamii[Brother-Now a days plays\RPs Ellis]**_ _-_ _ **Left 2ed map**_

 _"_ _ **After a brutal run in a place called Beldurra, and multiple mental, and emotional breakdowns on Nick's part seeing them dying, and coming back was a lot to take on his already damaged mind. Now rescued and their not coming back. The ghosts of the past hunt his every move and making it harder to put the past behind the ex-conman that he'd forgotten because of all the testing, and forced to remember every painful memory of their deaths and back, and deaths again**_ _."_

 _Gray eye stared ahead unseeing while the other one sat milky white and truly blind scarred badly, as the sterile scent of the bland gray hallways, and small white rooms filled nostrils uncovered by masks. Messy filthy dark brown hair sat against paled bruised, bleeding, and stitched skin. The man's right gray eye still unseeing like something or someone lost away from the one they love, and care about. A door opens, and the vacant gray eyed man was shoved roughly into the small sterile white room. The man stood there for a bit, but as soon as the door banged singling it was shut he collapsed to his knees. The man's white outfit had a number on it that read. "_ _ **4039**_ _." His name was_ _ **Nicholas Lin Gates**_ _,_ _ **Nick**_ _or_ _ **Niks Half-Demon of The Gates-Fire**_ _, and he was the only one out of the four to knewledge (counting him) of his team to get out of Beldurra alive. The number was also tattooed on his left wrist reading still. "_ _ **4039**_ _." The man now curled up in a fetal position on the floor, and stared vacantly at the white walls, staring at nothing._

 _"Nick, can ya here me?"_

Gray eyes snap open in terror at the feeling of it's hair being petted softly, and the sound of a familiar sounding southern voice filled it's ears. 4039's eyes stared at the people in front of it in utter disbelief, and horror shining in his right eye. "N-n-no… N-no R-re-al…" 4039's painfully hoarse sounded voice filled with pain, fear, and sadness all at once. It's gray eyes blinked slowly at them, as it stared into the green eyes of it's lover. "E-Ellis..?" 4039 questioned. The name felt familiar to the ex-conman, why did it remember that name? Gray eyes looking around more spotting Coach in his black leather jacket, Rochelle in her military urban cameo, and then it stared at Ellis. Ellis in his bloodied yellow Bull Shifters shirt,and also bloodied overalls, and his precious blood covered blue and white trucker hat still loyally attached to his wet curly brown hair that was a mess yet flat against his head.

" _I love ya, Nick ya know tha' righ_ '?"

4039 shock it's head, as tears ran down it's face for the millionth time." N-no…" "Just 4039 no N-Nick he-re…" 4039 whispered painfully. Ellis chuckled softly at his lover, before stroking Nick's back slowly, as he watched it's gray eyes widen in terror. 4039's heart was racing painfully in it's chest it ached for this to be real but there was no way they died, right..? Did they even exist..? Maybe the Military lied to it maybe they didn't even exist…

" _Come on, Nick don't ya love me anymore_?"

4039 sat unresponsive once again, making Ellis flare through his nostrils. Ellis climbed on top of it still dripping wet before he whispered lustfully in 4039's voice filled ears.

" _I want ya, Nick please say somethin'… Please_ …"

4039 sat under touches from it's green eyed southern lover, staring through him. Ellis rubbed his groin against 4039's. 4039 made no pleasured noise in response, as it still laid there unresponsive to Ellis' loving touches, and words.

" _Hey Nick, did I ever tell you 'bout the time where my buddy Keith_ …"

Ellis started but stopped, when 4039 didn't even give him a smirk or a blink of it's vacant gray eyes in acknowledgment. Ellis felt tears running down his face, as he slapped 4039 in the face harshly screaming.

" _LOVE ME DAMN IT, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD, NICK_!"

4039's gray eyes stared vacantly at Ellis, and a small painfully hoarse sounding voice came from 4039 saying shakily, as it's body trembled with emotions again trying so hard to not remember why it felt this… "W-why do you want me to suffer m-more then what I-I am now…"

" _Ya' know I'm real, Nick come on man_! _It's Ellis_!"

4039 once again unresponsive after some more testing, Ellis had been trying to get anything out of the ex-conman but he just stared ahead unable to hear him. Or could he hear him, and was he lost in all his words? Maybe if he shut up, Nick would respond to him. Ellis shut up for what felt like forever. Ellis watched Nick get dragged out of the room multiple times, waiting for him to come back, and watching him lay there more bleeding wounds on him, more sewing threads, more bruises, and needle holes in his arms, and always more silence. Ellis whispered softly his lover's name, finally unable to keep the silence any longer.

" _Nick_?"

Ellis whispered almost in a questioning tone, as if he questioned that this was even the man he loved anymore. Could he ever be himself again, not just this **NUMBER**. Ellis sighed, as Nick sat there against him still unresponsive, still bleeding, and still broken… Ellis finally whispered instead of Nick.

" _ **4039**_..?"

Demonically feral-silted gray eyes looked at the one saying its number; gray eyes the right one stared expressionlessly vacant towards the puffy soaked green eyed male who strangely had tears running down his face. " _Why was he crying, and why did he feel like something hurt as he watched the young man do so_?" 4039 thought to itself, as it stared now tilting it's head just a small amount.

" _…_ "

Ellis didn't know what to say to them vacant gray eye and blind milky white one that now saw him again. Both stared in to each others' eyes puffy green staring into confused looking demonically silted gray and milky white. After what felt like an eternity, Nick turned away, and went back to his unresponsive vacant stare at the white wall opposite of Ellis.

" _Ni-_ _ **4039**_ _…"_

" _Am I losing him_..?"

4039 stared at the dripping wet green eyed man again wondering wasn't he going to be takin' to testing, and why did he stay with it in it's cell anyway? 4039 stared hard into those green eyes again, trying to remember something, but what was it… Ellis watched 4039's expression change to one deep in thought as if it was trying to figure out a puzzle in it's mind.

" _ **HE'S CRUSHIN' THE SHIT OUTA ME**_!"

" _ **JESUS CHRIST, SHOOT THIS MOTHER**_!"

Gray eyes widened in terror, and a snarl escaped it's lips before _**Nick**_ cried out in absolute terror, and utter helplessness. " **ELLIS! GET AWAY FROM HIM GOD DAMN IT!** **BY THE GATES** **, GET AWAY FROM THE TANK**!" 4039 then went silent, as it now sat up gray eyes going back to silts in aggression for a moment before going back to a widen fear stricken look. Leaning against the wall rocking back and forth trying to understand what just happened, and why it remembered it. Ellis watched it in wonder he remembered that Tank… Ellis faintly did to, but then he remembered being back in the safe house with the rest of them, and a whimpering hystrically sobbing Nick in his arms trembling so harshly in fear of losing him again for some odd reason. Tears once again ran from both their eyes. Ellis out of hope that maybe Nick was still in there just buried. Nick's in confusion, heartache, and terror at what he just heard, and seen still finding it hard to understand in his _disturbed and unstable_ mind.


End file.
